Dirty little secret
by GOTTAxHAVExFAITH
Summary: Rachel and Brooke are each other's dirty little secret. Read and find out. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **UnfortunatelyI don't own any One tree hill characters, they all belong to the creator of the show.

**Rating:** T, just to be safe. Curse words.

**Pairing:** Brooke/Rachel

**Summary:** Rachel and Brooke are ech other's dirty little secret.

**Hey guys! Just a short one shot that popped into my head the other day.  
Hope you'll enjoy.**

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Dirty little secret**

"You're such a cheap-assed wannabe!"

"Speaking of cheap, where'd you get that dress? Salvation army?"

It always starts like this. One of us does something to piss the other off and so the screaming begins. It's always like this, every single day, except the weekends when we won't see each other at school.

Today we chose the girls locker rooms as out battlefield. We just finished cheer practice and you kept on bitching about our 'stupid' routine, claiming that even a retarded toddler could have come up with it. Naturally I wouldn't put up with that and so here we are…

I'm seething with anger as I try not to let my anger burst out, cause that could seriously get me in trouble.

The other girls and even Bevin notice my anger though and I can see that they are doing their best to pack off their stuff as quickly as possible so that they can get out of here. Out of here and away from the wrath of Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina.

"Even if it were it'd still be more expensive than your fake bottle-hair colour!" I retort.

"Whatever bitch" you huff.

I can't help but smirk a little feeling as if I won this little battle. "aw is Rachel all out of smart remarks?" I ask tauntingly. From the corner of my eye I can see that even Peyton is leaving, obviously too fed up with me and Rachel's daily bitch-fest.

"Let me tell you something Brooke-" you spit but stop halfway as the last girl leaves the room and we are alone.

I don't have to wait long until you have strutted your way over here and have your lips pressed up against mine roughly.

I kiss you back enthusiastically, loving the way I make you moan a little as my tongue darts out to lick your lower lip teasingly. I'm granted access immediately and your tongue starts battling mine, this time it's me who can't help but moan.

After long seconds we finally have to break apart, our lungs straining for oxygen.

"Thank god…" you whisper as you lean your forehead against mine, "I thought they were never gonna leave."

I smirk a little, somehow it makes me feel better that I wasn't the only one craving our little one-on-one time. Seriously these short moments we have scheduled every day are the bright spot of my day. I'm sad to say that I, Brooke Davis, party animal extraordinaire have come to despite the days when there's no school. Cause days without school mean days without you.

"Don't worry babe," I whisper, something I've become used to when I'm with you, scared of being overheard. "they are way to scared to come back here. Thank god we are such good actresses!" I say cheerfully while clapping my hands.

Now it's your turn to smirk: "You're so cute when you get all excited."

And at that I can't help but blush. I've been called a lot of things in my life: beautiful, sexy, hot and even cute but somehow when you say it… it makes me weak in the knees.

"Not as cute as you!" I recover while giving you a quick peck on your nose, giggling when you scrunch it up a little.

"Whatever," you huff like before but this time with a smile on your face. The moment is broken however when we hear Bevin calling out to you, telling you that you should go.

I can see a sad look appear on your face and I'm sure it matches mine. It really suck that we always have so little time with each other but I guess we'll have to live with that.

So knowing that we should really go I pull you against me one last time for a searing kiss. I'm going to miss those heavenly lips of yours, but I'm sure I'll dream about them just like I do every night.

"I love you," I breathe as we pull apart and smile a huge dimpled smile when you return those words without hesitation.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at lunch, janitors closet?" I ask as we make our way towards the door.

Just then Bevin enters and you reply with a: "whatever bitch." But that doesn't matter, I know you'll come, just like you do every single day.

"Again with the smart remarks!" is the last thing that I yell before you and Bevin are to far away to shout at.

And as I see your retreating back I just can't help but feel as if there are a thousand butterflies racing around in my stomach. I never thought it would be possible for me to ever love some one like this. But I do. And you wanna know what the best part is: she loves me just as much…

And just thinking about that brings a smile to my face, it keeps me strong enough to survive the hours in which I'm supposed to hate you. It keeps me strong because I know that some day, somehow we'll be together for real. Without the secrets, without the worries and without the doubts.

Some day we'll be together but until then:

I'll keep you my dirty little secret…

_**- OTH - - OTH - - OTH - - OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -- OTH -**_

**Hope you like it! let me know what you think ;)**

**GTF**


End file.
